Regulus Black and Thatcher the Talking Cat
by somedayisours
Summary: Regulus, the undieing immortal enemy of Tom Riddle and kinda friend of Harry Potter is having to much fun with time travel. Thatcher is a talking cat who claims to be Salazar Slytherin. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter One Thatcher

**I Chapter One**

**Thatcher**

"**There's no freedom quite like the freedom of being constantly underestimated." **

― **Scott Lynch, The Lies of Locke Lamora**

* * *

"It's not going to work," Thatcher sung from his place on Regulus's shoulder. Thatcher wasn't stupid, nor was he a care-free cat that ran around skiping and singing, no, he was much more complex. He claimed to be Salazar Slytherin, but he wasn't.

He had found Regulus for the soul reason to change the future, it didn't matter that he had been in the form of a cat for the last thirty years, or how his plans were on hold until the world least expected him to act.

With the flash of silver, both of them were consumed. They were shooting down a metal pipe at speeds that a muggle wouldn't be able to stand on a good day.

"It worked," Regulus hissed as the silver faded, and the field they had been standing in was back, but looking much different.

Thatcher rolled his eyes jumping from Regulus shoulder and heading in the direction of the road. "I knew that."

Their way to the small town was in silence, Thatcher was to bussy thinking of the future and Regulus was wondering where they were in the past. Either noticed the sun sink below horizon, or just didn't care.

Turning and jumping back onto Regulus's shoulder he silently watched and they entered the town. It was similar to they way they had left in, Als' Pub still had the picture of the naked girl on the sign that hung above the entrance, her skin the same green-ish colour. Windel Wiker looked to be brand-new, the faded wood was shining from a fresh polish.

"We went quite a bit back," Thatcher mused, snickering.

Regulus ignored his companion, opting to snatch a news paper off a near by bench in hopes that it could give him the date.

_August 3 1994_

"We might just be able to do something!" Thatcher crowed, digging his claws through Regulus' cloak and into his shoulder.

"Stop it," Regulus growled in annoyance, swating the cat off his shoulder. "You can be a real pain, you know that?"

"Are we going to go or what?" Thatcher asked his voice dropping three octaves.

Regulus rolled his shoulders, "Hogsmeade then?"

Thatcher disappeared without a noise, Regulus hesitated for a moment. "I never knew cats could Apperate," he shrugged, Thatcher was no normal cat, if he knew anything.

* * *

**I'm going to try and post every monday, and the farther we go the longer the chapters get. The few first ones I'm just getting into the swing of it.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~somedayisours~**

**The Green Tunic of Destiny**


	2. Chapter Two Regulus

**II Chapter Two**

**Regulus**

"**Great heroes need great sorrows and burdens, or half their greatness goes unnoticed. It is all part of the fairy tale." **

― **Peter S. Beagle, The Last Unicorn**

* * *

Across from him was twinkiling-eyed Dumbledore, or as Thatcher practically screamed outside the Headmasters door, "that damn twinkly-eyed freak."

There were three options, one) Dumbledore didn't care, two) the man was really stupid and didn't hear Thatcher, or three) he was silently plotting their deaths for calling him a "twinkly-eyed freak."

Regulus hopped for all of their sakes it was the first.

"Time travel..." Dumbledores eyes flashed to Thatcher and narrowed. "And why should-"

Thatcher jumped in front of him, looking up into the elderly mans eyes and spoke, "did you know I'm Salazar Slytherin?"

Dumbledore blinked down at the cat, before looking back up at Reuglus. "You will be assistant Dark Arts Professor. I believe you did extraordinarily well in those classes."

Regulus nodded, eyes lingering on Thatcher as the cat jumped off Albus's desk and followed Regulus as he turned to leave the room.

"You will be working with Alastor Moody," Albus said just as the door closed.

Thatcher snickered, "now this will be fun."

* * *

Regulus didn't know what to do, he had weeks before anything started, and he wasn't sure what happened to him in this dimension. Even if he had only travelled back in him, Thatcher had said that Time-Travel was impossible and he was simply jumping though dimensions, falling in around the time he wanted to travel to.

For all he knew instead of faking his death and hiding out so Tom Riddle wouldn't kill him again, he could be really dead. Or not immortal like he was now, his soul bound to the ring on his finger didn't happen in this world.

How would people react to the boy who should have died fifteen years ago, alive and had the look as if he was eighteen. Would this worlds Tom try to blast him into oblivion like the other one had, or would he try to figure out how Regulus became immortal?

Regulus sighed, rolling off the bed that had been given to him for his time as Professer Wild, and headed out of his room to the Great Hall. It had been year since he had seen the place, and the last time it had been destroyed.

Regulus stopped just outside the doors, the other teachers would be there, how would they react?

Regulus shook his head, they wouldn't see through the Polyjuice potion that Albus had gave him, unless the person was Alastor Moody, who would go after Albus before him. Regulus mental shook himself as he rested his hand on the door. His heart beating like a drum in his ribcage he pushed open the door.

* * *

**I'm bad with grammer when it comes to 's or s or s' I don't know okay. I was camping all last week so I'm behind but I love writing this story so its all good, next chapter will be extra long to make up for these short ones.**

**I got I Will Follow You Into Thhe Dark by DeathCab For Cutie stuck in my head, it's a really sweat song.**

**I restarted Rune Factory 2 and I have all the girls at ten for both friendship and romance, total pimp here!**

**Thank you,**

**~somedayisours~**

**The Green Tunic of ****Destiny**


	3. Chapter Three Thatcher

**III Chapter Three**

**Thatcher**

"**There's no freedom quite like the freedom of being constantly underestimated." **

― **Scott Lynch, The Lies of Locke Lamora**

* * *

Thatcher had waited patiently next to Albus while the other teachers arrived, they had been coming from their homes unlike Regulus who had spent the last week in his room and wander the castle. Thatcher had spent most of his time with his old friend, Albus. He knew the man was suspicious of him and didn't trust either of them, but it would pass. In time.

The teachers paid him no attention as they arrived, Moody and Regulus had yet to arive, and Thatcher wasn't to happy for their lateness.

"Daniel," Albus exclaimed as Regulus walked in.

Thatcher couldn't help but smile slyly as Regulus, it was obvious for him, that the boy was squirming on the inside. Albus lead the meeting on after Regulus arrived, introducing the assistant DA professor, as "Daniel Wild," who had gone to school at the W.A.D.A. (Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts), but had favored teaching over anything else.

"Thatcher!" Regulus snapped at Thatchers outburst, trying desperately to look angered at the cats actions.

Thatcher had declared that he, "Salazar Slytherin, the lord of all things green and gross, commands you to get me something to eat." Then going on to say, "slaves," only a few seconds afterwords.

Silence followed, Albus smirked, his eyes not twinkling.

Ver, very Slytherin like of the man, Thatcher noted.

"That includes you Twinkly-Eyes." Thatcher said rounding on Albus. "And you to Black," he said to Regulus, who gulped eyes wide with the fact that Thatcher had not called him by his alias.

"Black?" Snape brought up, sneering. He had obvouly disliked Daniel Wild, and Regulus would only guess the fellow ex-Deatheater wasn't to happy to hear "Black." Regulus's brother had been in jale for crimes he didn't commit, while he was free, unpunished for the ones he committed.

Thatcher froze, realizing his mistake. "A nickname," he said, the tension in the room released, but Snape still eyed Regulus suspiciously.

The meeting continued, uninterrupted for the rest of the afternoon, Regulus retreating back to his room before the Polyjuice potion wore off, Thatcher right behind him.

"You have to be more careful about what you say."

Thatcher huffed and jumped onto Regulus's shoulder, "You help Potter not die and try to stop Moldy from rising and I'll do what us Slytherins do."

Regulus rolled his eyes, "your one lucky cat," he said cooly.

* * *

I Know I'm like three weeks late. First two I was camping and the second one the same, along with school. I'm going to be updating some time this week if I have time so ya...

Thank you for reading,

~somedayisours~

The Green Tunic of Destiny


End file.
